Manufacturers often combine multiple circuit boards in the assembly of an electronic device. This is common in platform manufacturing where a standard circuit board is combined with one or more customized circuit boards to implement a particular solution. The boards are usually electrically interconnected to facilitate the transfer of electrical signals between the boards. To meet new demands of increasing packaging density, lowering manufacturing costs, and improving interconnection integrity, many board interconnection schemes have been explored. Among the many interconnection schemes are flexible circuit jumpers, cable connector assemblies, and pin and socket connectors.
In applications which require a high connector density, i.e., many electrical contact points in a small area, and which have critical connector height restrictions, the flexible circuit jumper has seen wide use. The flexible circuit jumper offers a high connector density and very good low profile characteristics. However, in some cases flexible circuit jumpers must be properly oriented and soldered into place, and may suffer from potential misalignment problems during the soldering process. Moreover, the flexible circuit jumper may be damaged or destroyed if the boards have to be separated for any reason. Current cable connector assemblies do not give the high contact densities desired in applications requiting contact densities of 1.27 mm. centers, or better. Additionally, the elasticity of the flexible cable connectors may prove difficult for proper handling during assembly. Traditional pin and socket arrangements tend to have high profiles and may not be suitable for certain low profile connection applications.
It is desirable to have a low profile, high density, electrical connector for electrically connecting multiple circuit boards. Therefore, there exists a need for a new, high density, low profile, electrical connector.